Konoha's New Fire
by Angeldealer
Summary: lol finally redid the first 3 chapters, Naruto has a bad past that leads him into his stronger self, rated m to be safe, maybe a bit godlike Naruto, please review, I'm typing this on my tablet, I didn't make the image as I do not have drawing skills
1. Chapter 1

Running through the alleys of Konoha we see a brazen young boy of the age of 5 trying to escape the agression of a few villagers. A few moments ago he was kicked out of the orphanage just to be fed to the eagerly awaiting appetites of the the disgruntled past.

As the youth is sprinting he is helped by the random passerby who says "boy come here, ill help you". The boy ecstatic eagerly smiles and bounds into the house, "thanks mister". "No problem" says the man with a sinister smile as he proceeds to lock the door, and thats it, thats when the world falls on that boys shoulders, when he learns how ugly the world is.

For what happened to that boy could be heard for miles, i mean, only if he wasn't in a sound proofed basement. The young boy screams, "why, why wont you just kill me and end it", all the while the man watches in morbid fascination as the wounds reheal themselves after an hour. Slowly but surely the man seems the enjoy the ripped flesh repair itself after the time.

That lasted nearly a week.

In all the mans tinkering, not once did he do it to maim the demon kid, no he just felt the thrill, "why does it feel so captivated to see this all the time, you are all i need now, no one else could survive the first night, but you, your special" the man finally spoke to the boy after a few days.

"Why, do you hate me?" The boy barely managed to get out. "Hate you, no, i absolutely adore you, you are perfection, while the rest of the village may hate you because of circumstance, i see past that".

'He doesnt hate me, what the hell is wrong with him?' Thought the boy.

After some rambling around, the little boy finally became loose from his shackles, he pulled his recently healed body toward a fireplace poker that he had become quite aqquainted to in the past 2 weeks.

'I'll kill him, just need to hide' just when the man came down the stairs of his basement he was stabbed through his leg from inbetween the staircase. The little boy vehemently ran at the man and savagely beat the mans face.

"Naruto" the man said revealing the little boys name and effectively stopping the onslaught. Barely holding on to life he spoke, "i have loved you like i have loved many" making naruto feel rage, but allowing the psychotic man to speak his last words.

"You are my special someone, i will cherish all the time i spent with you, become strong, you have the kyubi within you, however all i saw was the little boy i loved, dont let others touch like i have, you are and will always be mine" he said taking his last breath before succumbing to death.

"Fuck you" Naruto screamed. As Naruto left he recalled the comment about the kyubi, "no wonder no one likes me" he said limping and crying up the stairs.

3 years later

We see Naruto running through an empty training field trying to become stronger, throughout the years naruto has distanced himself from everyone except the third Hokage, the Ichirakus, and this wierd perverted ninja who likes to read a orange book which he happens to know is porn.

While learning how to become stronger and survive independently, he had asked the ninja known as Kakashi Hatake to teach him something. Thinking about the prospect at hand, he had decided to teach him the Henge no jutsu.

But back to Naruto we see him in black cargo shorts, with black ninja sandals, followed by a brown plaid shirt unbuttoned at the top by 3and the sleeves rolled up with an orange uzumaki symbol on the shirt pocket (got to have the orange somewhere).

"Alright time to do that tree walking shit, Kakashi did say i have very large reserves, might as well train them".

While this was goin on Kakashi was watching the development unfold. "Hello Kakashi-kun, i see your looking after Naruto again" said the third Hokage with a smile on his face as he sat down on the branch aswell.

"Hai Hokage-sama, Naruto is progressing very well, his intelligence reminds me of sensei, and his determination, that of Kushina-san." Kakashi eye smiled. "Ho, look at that, hes already mastered tree walking, and at such a young age, he will be far beyond his peers once he starts the academy" complimented the Hokage.

"Hai hai, also going by his lady killer looks at the moment I see great potential, i mean he is taller then most his age, plus if hes anything like minato, he will be gold for one of these series" Kakashi giggled perversely, also being joined in by the Hokage.

A few days later Naruto is seen wadeing on water, maintaining himself. "Just 2 mores years till the academy starts, I'll become as strong as possible and show everyone im not the fox".

Throughout the whole ordeal Naruto had not said a word about his past to anyone, and the only resounding thought in his head was to become stronger. ' justa few more seconds' naruto thought before jumping out of the water and to his clothes where he reapplied everything, no sense getting everything wet.

"I need to learn how to learn faster" Naruto sighed as he headed to the Hokage to ask him if he knew anything.

Because Naruto was aware of his jinchuriki status, he avoided the receptionist and went straight for the Hokages door. Once he got there he simply opened the door and proceeded to walk to the leather chair infront of the Hokage to sit down all the while heaving a heavy sigh while the Hokage looked on in amusement.

"Well Naruto-kun, what can I help you with seeing as though you have interrupted the paperwork" the Hokage said with mirth.

"I need a way to learn and progress further jiji, i know im stronger then most genin if not all of them now, but i have read up on others who would have surpassed chunin, and jonin by this age, most with the help of a kekai genkai" Naruto answered lazily while trying to lay down as much as one can in the seat.

"I dont understand the need for such a thing, surely there must be a reason for such a demand" said the Hokage. "May we speak in private, and i shall tell you, i understand that their may be anbu in the room, may they leave?" Asked Naruto.

At this the Hokage signaled the anbu to leave, and gave Naruto a gesture that said go on. Throughout his story of the event years ago with him locked in the basement, the Hokage had been angered at all parties, the orpanage, citizens, and most of all the maniac, "and thats when he said become strong, i understand what he had done and i know i am not the kyubi, i am also smart enough to figure out based on my appearance and looking through some shinobi records thats their was only one other Uzumaki here before me, one Kushina Uzumaki, now am i correct in assuming that she was my mother and Minato Namikaze my father" Naruto said shocking the Hokage.

"I understand if you harbor any ill will towards me Naru..", but was cut off by Naruto waving him off with a smile, "don't worry yourself jiji, i still love you, i was just curious, I undertand the deciet, but back to the real issue at hand i want something to help me".

Thinking for a few momenta the Hokage relented upon giving him the shadow clone jutsu, "this technique requires large chakra pools and transfers all the memories of the clones to the original, if abused it could kill you Naruto" warned the Hokage. "Dont forget what i hold, for me there are no drawbacks" Naruto said as he opted to use the window to exit the premises.

2 years later Academy start

We now see Naruto entering the academy grounds, with his black cargo pants, red plaid shirt with a black Uzumaki swirl on the pocket with his sleeves rolled up,and chest unbuttoned showing his chiselled abs and chest, and black running boots.

He is now 10 and taller then the other kids by atleast 3 inches. As he walked to the front doors with his hands in his pockets he was met with many glares, but also many blushing faces. "Why is the demon here", "who let him her", "hes so hot", "omg i hope we're in the same class". Naruto walked straight into the building, and into the classroom that his jiji told him to go to, and he headed straight to the back and laid his head down to nap.

"Alright everyone lets take roll, ... Naruto Uzumaki... hello is he hear?" Asked the scarred chunin named Iruka. "Is he that kid in the back sleeping" asked some kids. Iruka marched straight up to Naruto and shook him awake, "well Naruto mind telling me what your doing" asked Iruka slightly agitated that a student was sleeping already.

"Hmm, oh sorry sensei, i came early and decided to sleep, dont worry" he said as he sat up straight, making alot of girls grow hearts in their eyes and some guys seeth in jealously.

"Alright then make sure it doesnt happen again" Iruka said with a smile adorning his face. 'Only if you can peak my interest' Naruto thought.

When lunch time came, Naruto went straight to a tree and sat down with one knee up and his head on his hand looking at all the student discerning how they matched up, but was fully aware when a couple of girls accompanied by Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

"Hello, your like really hot, whats your name!" Ino managed to squeal out inbetween her fawning. Naruto raised a brow but answered none the less, of course aware of their intentions, however he already had an eye on some woman, including a developing one on Ino.

"Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure, what might be your name" Naruto said addressing Ino with a wink and smile. "I'm I.." "Sakura pleased to meet you" butted in Sakura, but before Ino could yell at her Naruto already beat her to the punch "I didnt ask for your name i asked for hers, the only one here i hold any interest in here is Ino-chan (making Ino blush darkly, while breaking the hearts of all the other females) now if you would please excuse yourseleves I will be taking my leave, by the way Ino, if you want to win me over start training seriously, and stop that ridiculous diet, i would love to see you get strong and not be held back by such restrictions" Naruto said as he walked away.

"Well forget that guy, lets go see Sasuke-kun" Sakura said breaking Ino out of her thoughts, "what oh, umm i think ill pass, I'll see you later Saukura" Ino said as she waved goodbye and was met with a reciprocated wave.

Throughout the years Naruto had stayed aloof, always being perfect in his studies, never losing a spar, and always winning his spars, and random challenges set by Kiba Inuzuka, and the 'prodigy' Sasuke Uchiha. Why they called him a prodigy he would never know, but every time he would beat him with one arm in his pocket and his other ready to strike with a very powerful lighting fast jab.

Naruto had also been training harshly thoughout the years in his down time, mastering his wind element, and mastering a secondary lightning element which he learned to compensate for some of winds weakness, and for the wide scale destruction he could do with both.

He had a very high mastery of both elements. Naruto also grew to 5'7" and still wore the same style of clothing. Ino taking a page from Naruto's book started training seriously and now was the top contender for kunoichi of the year.

"Ok, can Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha please come up for your spars" said Iruka to see the final exams through. Naruto still clad in his running boots and black cargo pants, chose to remove his shirt and entered the arena.

"What happened dobe, dont want to ruin that shirt when I put you down" smirked Sasuke. "Nah, i just felt to sexy for my shirt all of a sudden" replied Naruto nonchalantly and getting a mixed reaction from the crowd.

After that stunt of shoving aside all of the girls except for Ino, his fan club had dwindled in favor of Sasuke, who wouldn't pay attention to them, meaning he never said anything like Naruto. There were the occasional dobe's being spread, a couple of munches here and there, one troublesome, and a couple of steamy fan girls. "Hnn" was all Sasuke could say before Iruka started the fight, "hajime".

With that Sasuke retreated into his Uchiha interceptor stance, "what, not going to do anything dobe". "Iruka" Naruto said making the scarred man frown at the way Naruto addressed him "yes Naruto".

"Can i maim the Uchia? he needs to be put down a level" Naruto Questioned putting a wierd face on the many ninja in training. "Ah Naruto this is still the academy, plus I doubt you really mean that" Iruka countered.

"Hmm, fine but he will be down for awhile" Naruto said as he took both his hands out of his pockets. Now everyone knew Naruto was strong, and he had deafeated everyone within his first punch including Sasuke, however everyone knew he looked high strung.

FLASHBACK (1 WEEK)

"If you think you will become the top student your wrong, I'll prevail and take it away" Sasuke sneered picking himself off the floor after tasting defeat once again. "Look I could care who wins that hollow award, I just want to graduate and prove myself" Naruto said looking at the sky.

"What did you say, I mist obtain that and bring honor to my fallen clan, someone like you wouldn't understand that, your father was problem some random drunk who raped a hooker to concieve you, you.." but that was all Sasuke could say until he felt his world become pressured.

"I'll see you during the exams, watch yourself Uchiha" Naruto said as he glanced at the fallen Uchia, and just seemingly walked away leaving Sasuke to wonder what had happened.

PRESENT

Without another word Naruto started walking towards Sasuke, making everyone wide eyed at his wierd display, but sending Sasuke over the edge as he charged full speed towards him.

Just as Sasuke was about to make contact with his fist, Naruto simply reached out with his left hand extended and palm facing Sasuke about to seemingly catch the blow. What no one expected was for Sasuke's hand to just get sliced straight through to his wrist "making him wail in horrid again.

However Naruto wasn't done as he walked right up to him while he was preoccupied with himself to just reach out and grab him across his eyes "what would your clan think if i were to take these from you in a similar fashion to that hand of yours" Naruto said holding Sasuke up with one hand across his eyes as Sasuke sputtered sorrys and the like.

"Naruto you win, just put him down already" Iruka pleaded with success as Naruto sighed and tossed the welp to Mizuki. "Just to warn anyone here, I am not clan less, nor were my parents fools, I am bred from the best this village has to offer" Naruto exclaimed enciting confusion and fear from all present, but one realization from one Nara "troublesome". "Ho, I see the Nara has figured it out, Shikamaru-san was it? I figured you would be the one to crack the mystery, i would very much like to talk to someone my age and make friends, if you dont mind" Naruto said with a small smile.

"Sure as troublesome as it may be, i am also interested in why and how that info has yet to see the light of day" Shikamaru responded with a small smile of his own.

After all was said and done, Naruto had passed up on being the top in his class, while Sasuke being the second running recieved it, though with small satisfaction.

Ino recieved the top girl student while Sakura came next, and Hinata third. Everyone had recieved a hitai-ate and was informed of group assignments within a month.

"I'll see you later to talk about life, maybe some shogi Naruto" Shikamaru said, while Naruto smiled and nodded, and surprized everyone by preforming a sealess shunshin to who knows where.

A FEW HOURS LATER

We see Mizuki running a way from hokage tower and into the dense brush with a large sealing scroll on his back. Figuring he is at a safe distance at the moment, he stops to take a drink from his canteen he had sealed away.

"Mizuki, I see you have made a bad decision" a voice said from behind. Mizuki leapt away preparing for attack to come face to face with Naruto. "Naruto? What are you doing here" Mizuki snarled.

"I train here, and I can see something that doesn't belong to you, hand it over before i make you" Naruto said calmly. At this Mizuki laughed talking about his superiority in rank and skill, receiving a shake of the head from Naruto.

"Fine you shall die then" Naruto said as he slowly swiped his arm in the air 30 ft away from Mizuki. Mizuki would have laughed if it hadn't been the fact his leg and abit of the forest behind him was cut down, causing him to fall foward on one knee and release a pain filled scream.

"How, how did you do that, your only a genin" Mizuki shouted in vain launching a fuma shuriken from his downed position, however he only hit air, as Naruto shot at him at speeds far surpassing most jonin to lay a hand on his head and deliver a mighty shock.

"Its just a title, just like kage is, im a high jonin level ninja according to jiji, if only he knew about my full wind and electric manipulation abilities" Naruto mused as Mizuki had fear in his eyes.

"You monster, your the kyubi aren't you, yo.." Mizuki didnt have a chance to communicate his last thoughts as Naruto pierced his head with a pure wind sword.

"Ignorance is a virtue i suppose, hmm, might aswell have a peak at the scroll" Naruto laughed a bit to himself.

"Hmm, i know the shadow clones... Aha this sounds good, lets see, o its a summoning ritual, it shows you how the proper handsigns to see what you are aligned with, hmm warning: many have died from the exertion of chakra that searching through dimensions to find their soul summoning, which is why there are few summonings around, use with caution" Naruto read.

'Well no pain no gain'. He quickly memorized the sequence and sped off to the hokage tower to return the scroll.

"Hey you can't just barge in their" Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage heard as his door was kicked open by his favorite child, and to his surprise he had the very thing that everyone was seeking.

"Jiji, i found Mizuki with this in the woods, dont worry hes dead, but i have to admit i did take a look through the scroll, some mighty dangerous things in here, most with too high a price" Naruto exclaimed sitting down as Sarutobi shook his head in affirmation.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, i will make sure you get paid an A rank mission salary for this, did you see anything you liked" Hiruzen asked coyly. Smiled Naruto nodded "I have one month till the team decisions, i would like to have your help in something potentially fatal".

Now Hiruzen would never allow any children to proclaim such a thing, but he knew Naruto would be able to pull through anything, so he gave a stern nod.

"Good i have seen a training field filled with oversized pests, meet me there tomorrow" Naruto said recieving a hearty chuckle for Naruto addressing the forest of death in such a way.

"Ah Naruto-kun, shall we" the Hokage announced with his arms behind his back and a smile on his face. Naruto smiled back and shunshined deep into the forest followed by Hiruzen, however what both didnt notice was a third party eyeing them and shunshining after them.

"This should be fine, looks like we have company though, please reveal yourself" Naruto ordered and out came one Anko Mitatarashi. "Ah Anko-chan, Naruto, it is quite alright for her to be here, she won't tell a soul, right Anko" the Hokage said in a sweet voice sending shivers down her spine "hai" she answered.

Receiving a confirmation, Naruto started to go through different handseals, and just a he came upon the last seal Hiruzen's eyes widened and he screamed stop, however it was too late.

Surprisingly Naruto didnt seem to be affected much as he smirked at the dimensional rift before his eyes, he coukd feel a tug on his reserves, but they were so massive it was a tickle. Anko and Hiruzen looked ready to fight while Naruto stuck his hands into his pockets enjoying the anticipation.

A few minutes later an enourmous figure emerged from the vortex, "which of you have summoned me, was it you, the one with the largest chakra reserves here getting a shocked face from Anko' he cant have that much can he' she thought.

"Hai Dragon-san, and i have seemed to have gotten the boss right out the bat, correct?" Naruto asked as politely as possible.

The dragon looked at Naruto and smirked "so it seems, if you wish to become the dragon summoner you must come back to my world and prove yourself, their is no way back if you fail, and by the feel of it the perception of time has sped up in yhe realm, what do younsay young one" the dragon boss replied.

"Well jiji i guess this is farewell for the time being" Naruto announced recieving a nod and small frown from Hiruzen and a look of disbelief from Anko. "You can't be serious, hes just a genin" all but shouted Anko.

Just as she finished saying that Naruto was infront of her, a grip on her throat, and one on her wrist, "a genin in rank, your superior in power"/ Naruto whispered in her ear.

He let go from a star struck Anko "I find your beauty astounding, I will visit you when I come back, Anko-chan" Naruto suggested with a wink the mad her blush furiously.

He turned around once again with his hands in his pockets and walked into the portaltaking one hand out at the last minute to wave.

"Naruto will return stronger then before" Hiruzen proclaimed before heading off leaving a shocked Anko.


	2. Team 7

DRAGON REALM

"So where are we dragon-san?" Naruto asked looking around at the mountainous terrain of this dimension.

"Naruto you are now our summoner, please call me Alduin, and this Naruto is the Dragon Realm, Mt. Vesuvius, here you will take your test which will pit you in a one on one battle to the death with an ancient dragon of your choosing" the now revealed Alduin responded.

"How big and what would you rank an acient dragon on this plane, in fact what is the hierarchy?" Naruto asked with a smile while he viewed the many dragons flying out of their nests to take a glance at their new candidate for summoner.

"First there are the winglings who are but children, but still deadly in nature, then comes the aegis who are main mini summons used for battle, then comes the ancients, they are the dragons that were once the boss summon, but have therein lost to a stronger dragon in combat, there are many old beings, however there are many young ones awell, power is not lost in this clan, then there is me, the current boss summon and the most powerful summon in any and all lands, and then their are the sages, the ones who deliver messages to us, and know the forbidden sage arts" Alduin explained with a dragon smirk on the paet about himself.

"Well lets get started shall we, i wish to fight your strongest" replied Naruto with a smirk, "fine let us go" and with that Naruto hopped on Alduin's back and was transported to the Mastiodon where all dragons fight.

ABOUT A WEEK LATER

We see our hero appearing from another dimensional rift, he had spent a day in the dragon world, which amounted to about a week in the dragon realm.

He was now wearing a black dragon leather shirt-jacket, with his forhead protector removed of its cloths with black dragon leather in its place, wrapped loosely around his neck, still having his black cargo pants, and wearing black dragon leather combat boots.

"Well, its good to be back i suppose, might aswell go see a friend" thought Naruto with a small smile as he shunshined out of the forest of death towards the Nara compound in hopes of seeing a semblance of a friend.

Once there he went up to the guards "may i see Shikamaru Nara?" Naruto asked.

"Sure whatever, hes somewhere" said the guard as he yawned, making Naruto sweatdrop 'are all Naras this lazy?' Naruto Poundered as he walked to what he assumed was the clan heads house.

As he walked up to the doorstep he heard the familiar voice of Shikamaru with that of the rotund kid from class, Choji? 'No matter' he thought as he sunshined in front of the two, scaring Choji, and eliciting a 'troublesome' from Shikamaru.

"Hello" Naruto waved with a smile getting a strained high from Choji but a nonchalant wave from Shikamaru.

"Well Naruto, hows it going" Choji said meekly.

"It goes good, i just came to see Shikamaru-san, but i would also like it if you were to get to know me aswell, Choji-san" Naruto said as he held out his hand and being met in a handshake from a happy Choji "thats cool, but just call us or names, i dont like those honorifics much" Choji said with a bright smile.

For the next couple of hours the trio talked about many random things, Choji about food and how cool Naruto was, Shikamaru about clouds and his mother, and Naruto about his journey to the dragon realm, surprising both of them.

"Naruto, is it alright if i ask what i want to ask in front of Choji" getting a confused look from Choji, and a nod from Naruto.

"Ok, well why does the population hate you if your related to the forth Hokage" Shikamaru bluntly asked shocking Choji into sputtering nonsense, and earning a chuckle from Naruto about Choji behavior.

"Well do you know about bijus and jinchurikis (gaining wide eyes from Shikamaru) well you can't slay a biju, the most you could hope to do is seal one away in a new born, and since no one knows that im his son, they think I'm some random kid thats the reincarnation" Naruto said sadly.

"Well we dont think that way, neh Shika" Choji said patting Naruto on the back.

"Yeah let the villagers think what they want, one day your heritage will come out and they will all see their misdeeds, btw Naruto how strong are you?" Shikamaru said shedding some light on the situation.

"I'm about high jonin-kage, something around there as said by Hokage-jiji, but i could be stronger" Naruto revealed shocking them once again. "Troublesome".

For the next 2 weeks Naruto strengthened his bond with the two boys. They became the best of friends, learning each others strengths, and in Naruto's case lack of weakness.

We see Naruto walking down the streets of Konoha ignoring the blatant stares and fussings of the villagers.

'I'm hungry, might as well eat at this dango place' thought Naruto listening to his stomach.

When he entered he was met with the similar sight of Anko Mitarashi. He quietly walked up to her, and took a seat right next to her and swung his arm around her shoulders, "hello Anko-chan, remember me" He said as he kissed her cheek lightly.

Anko tried to leap away, but his grip around her was too strong, "what are you doing gaki, let me go before i kill you!" Anko yelled at him.

With one arm still around her neck he slid it down to her waste and proceeded to bring the other hand to her chin and he faced her on his seat now "you know i came in here hungry, and your the tastiest looking thing here, lets see if thats true" Naruto said as he captured her lips in his, Anko realizing this is her first kiss, but at the same time thinks he is joking pushes him off her, with a blushing tearing face, "why, why would you do that if you don't care".

"Because i feel connected to you, drawn to everything about you, i gave you my first kiss, just like i took yours" Naruto said surprising her.

"How did you know" she mumbled before she took off in a shunshin, leaving Naruto there to order his food, and become a spectacle to the other dinners.

'What the hell is wrong with him, what the hell is wrong with me, ugh! I need to torture something' she thought gripping her head in confusion.

TEAM SELECTIONS

"Alright class settle down!" Screamed Iruka, gaining the attention of his students. He started to read off the teams, "team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruna 'Shannaro!', and Naruto Uzumaki".

'I knew something along these lines would end up happening' Naruto thought as team sensei's started flooding the room.

When it got down to team 8's sensei Kurenai Yuhi, she glared at Naruto, "boy i want to talk to you now" she stated authoritatively. "If its about Anko-chan, dont worry, i honestly have deep feelings for her from the moment i saw her, and I know her history, i won't let anything happen to her" Naruto said with a real smile, leaving Ino among others downtrodden at the notion, but softening Kurenai's gaze.

"I hope you can break through her guise" Kurenai mumbled as she led her team out, but Naruto left her with the confirmation she had sought, "what do you think I sought in her" he said loud enough for her to hear him.

As team 7 waited for their sensei, Sakura was fuming "where the hell is that baka! He should have been here hours ago".

"I believe i know who our sensei is, it has been awhile, nei Kakashi" Naruto smirked. Before anyone could question him a poof of smoke went off in front of them, "hello Naruto, it has been awhile, seeing as we are all here, might aswell give the introductions here" Kakashi replied while reading his favorite yellow book and pointing at Sakura first.

"Sensei, can you go first so i know what to go off of" mused and in return received the most nonchalant answer in history that only led to the reveal of his name.

"Fine well I'm Sakura Haruno, my likes..., and hate Naruto-baka!".

My name is Sasuke Uchiha...(brooder shit).

"Well Naruto, what would you like to reveal?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile. Naruto just smirked "my name is Naruto Uzumaki... Namikaze, I am the Jinchuriki for the Kyubbi No Kitsune, all my power i have derives from myself alone, and i have never accessed its power, my likes are few, however my dislikes are many, and my ultimate dream is to gain Sanin status and be free to wander around the elemental nations all I want".

At the end of his speach a gobsmacked Sakura and Sasuke could barely speak, while Kakashi sighed at his bluntness. "This is an S ranked secret punishable by death, you are to tell no one, understand? Otherwise I shall deal with you."

Naruto proclaimed raising his killing intent to a very high degree, effectively making Sasuke and Sakura gasp for air, but getting the desired effect of sputtered yes'.

'How strong is Naruto, I can't compare, my hand may have healed but i dont think Itachi was ever this stong' Sasuke thought deeply.

"Ok genin-chan, and Naruto, eliciting a smirk from Naruto, we will have the real test to decide if you are worthy of genin status tomorrow, no questions, good, meet me at training ground eat if you dont want to throw up" Kakashi quickly exited after that speach to avoid the unwanted questions of the other two.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow then" said Naruto disappearing into the wind via wind shunshin.

"Sasuke do you want to go.." But that question was left hanging in the air as there was no Sauke to be found. "Damn".

"I wonder where Anko is, I really want to talk to her" said Naruto as he headed to where he had first seen her, the forest of death, training ground 44.

'Maybe if i make enough of a ruckuss in there she will find me' Naruto slyly thought as he plunged into the forest and landed ontop of a strange tower in the middle of the forest.

'Better not destroy the building, dont want jiji to have a fit' Naruto thought as he thought about what move to use. Finally decided he pointed his finger towards an area seemingly unoccupied, and rapidly gathered lighting chakra at the tip.

'Well wind is precise and penetrative, while lighting is so unpredictable' a smirk going through his face, "lighting style, death beam", at the signal a huge stream of lightning was unleashed and blew up that forest creating a crater the size of one of the faces on the hokage monument, "damn should've restrained myself".

"What the hell, who did that" said a still aggravated Anko as she sped to the tower.

"Oh, there she comes now, Anko-chan!" Naruto screamed the last part.

"Oh no, what do I do, I can't hide from him forever, might as well talk to him" Anko mumbled as she ran up the tower.

"What do you want gaki, why do you keep chasing me" she nearly yelled while still having her hard persona up. "Anko, its alright, I understand why you have that mask on, but i can see the real you, the insecure, but still strong woman that i have feelings for" Naruto spoke eliciting a spasm from Anko.

"Look kid i dont know what you, plus your too young."

"Anko im 14, your 19, hardly a difference, ok you know what during the chunin exams I'll proclaim my love to you when I win" Naruto said as he walked up to her and kissed her once more before staring into her eyes and leaving in an lightning shunshin.

'Damn kid, no guy, maybe I'll give him a chance' she thought as she finally looked off the tower to see the giant crater he made.

'Scratch that, hes still a kid, he did that just to find me' she thought sweatdropping at the excessive scenery in front of her.

TRAINING GROUND 7

As team 7 arrived, Naruto could already tell that his 'teamates' had not eaten due to the sounds their stomachs were making. 'Oh well, I'll carry us in whatever this is' thought Naruto.

Several hours later Kakashi entered the scene with an angry Sakura and Sasuke, and a sleeping Naruto. "Where were you" screached Sakura effectively waking Naruto up.

"Oh, there was this black cat that crossed my path a couple times so i had to take the long way around the village" Kakashi eye smiled gaining two sweat drops from Sasuke and Sakura, and a bellowing laughter from Naruto.

"Oh Kakashi, you are a funny man, well come now, lets start this test" Naruto stated with a smirk ready for the challenge.

"Ok" Kakashi said as he brought two bells out of his pocket. "Your have to get one to pass, the one who doesn't get one fails and gets sent back to the academy, your time starts now" he spoke while setting down a timer.

Sasuke and Sakura leapt into cover although Sakura looked as if she wanted to protest against the rules.

"Well Kakashi, I have wanted to fight you for some time" Naruto stated as he got into his stance.

Kakashi taking this seriously revealed his sharingan "show me what my sensei's son can do Naruto. Acting first Naruto bounded after Kakashi in speed that Kakashi was surprised at.

'Shit hes faster then me, only my sharingan is helping me keep track' thought Kakashi as he blocked a kick to his midsection, while delivering his own to Naruto's head which he blocked.

"Kakashi choose, wind or lightning", "lighting" said Kakashi thinking about the disadvantage he would be at if he couldn't use his chidori or the like to fight Naruto. As soon as Naruto heard that his body started sending messages through his nerves at an excelerated rate, he was now faster then anyone in fire country.

"Here i go" Naruto smirked taking off even faster then before and was about to punch Kakashi but he blocked that to "not going to work Naruto i still see you" 'but barley' Kakashi spoke and thought at the same time. However the arm he blocked with soon felt a sharp electrocution go through it.

'In addition to speeding up his nerves with lighting chakra, his attacks are covered in them, damn, his system is so flooded i couldnt differentiate' Kakashi thought as he finally regained function in his arm, quickly going through handseals, 'earth style, dragon wave', and giant mud dragon sped to Naruto but he quickly took aim with his finger 'lighting style, death beam'.

The attack shred through the dragon and a part of the forest. 'Hmm, he seems to have used that as a distraction' thought Naruto as he searched for Kakashi only to hear strong winds lift him off the ground 'damn'.

'Fire style, flame pit', a build up off flames built up beneath him making Naruto hiss as he was feeling the intense flames. He quickly kwaramari'd with a log and dashed at Kakashi, this time Kakashi had the ploy to have both his fists covered in raikiri's, and another deadly assault ensued.

Kakashi met each of Naruto's hits with a raikiri 'he has more chakra then me, i need to think of something else' thought Kakashi quickly shunshining away towards water. 'Water style, water vortex' bellowed Kalashi as he poured wind chakra into the attack catching Naruto off guard, but still not being fast enough to catch him.

"Well Kakashi, I see were at a standstill, and I already knew the purpose, and had fulfilled it long ago" Naruto spoke showing Kakashi the bells, and throwing 1 to both Sakura and Sasuke.

They both came out gobsmacked, 'how is Naruto this strong, and how does Kakashi have a fully matured Sharingan, well atleast i shoukd be able to learn something on this team' thought Sasuke giving a sly grin to the implications he had just made, while Sakura was speechless externally and internally.

"Well you guys pass, and Naruto, we both know you would have won sooner or later, i was running out of chakra, and you didnt reveal everything, well team, meet me here tomorrow at 7 for team training" smiled Kakashi as he waved them off and left to go home and rest, among other things. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow" waved Naruto as he also left to check up on Shikamaru and Choji.

"I need more training" muttered Sasuke as he left a still shocked Sakura behind.


	3. Wave, The beginning

"Well i see you guys also passed" acknowledged Naruto towards team 10 as he entered their training ground via shunshin.

"Oh hey Naruto how did your exam go" said Choji with a grin while he sat on the floor tiredly, with Shikamaru unsurprisingly laying down next to him watching the clouds.

"Very well, although I figured out the meaning in the beginning, I wanted to fight Kakashi, it ended in somewhat of a draw, but he admitted I would have won due to him losing chakra and myself holding back" answered Naruto offhandedly while eliciting a gaping mouth from Ino, a nod of confirmation from Choji, a smirked 'troublesome' for Shikamaru, and "no way a genin beat Kakashi, prove yourself!" Demanded Asuma Sarutobi.

While it would be easier to have Kakashi explain it to you, I think I'll show you" said Naruto as he pointed his index finger towards Asuma, "might want to dodge this, wouldn't want Shikamaru to laze around because i put his sensei out of commission", warned Naruto.

'Lightning style, death beam' said Naruto as he unleashed the blast surprising Asuma and allowing him to dodge. No one, not even his friends knew what would happen next, but when the ground was torn away all that could be heard next was a loud 'troublesome' from Shikamaru as he along with Choji and Ino who whole heartedly agreed with the sentiment.

"Well Asuma, shall we start, said Naruto as he charged his nervous system and took off. Asuma couldn't see him and was nailed right in the face with a strong right hook making him bounce off the floor a couple time before righting himself 'what the fuck, i can't keep track off him, and i can't even see from my right eye, not to mention feeling my face, what the fuck did he do' Asuma thought as he righted himself, not wanting to fall prey to his speed again.

"Once this fight is over I'll heal your eye, now where were we" said Naruto with a small smirk. "Alright gaki, I wont fall for that again, I'll fight to kill" said Asuma as his trench knives grew huge wind scythes on the ends.

"Interesting, however I do not need a medium" challenged Naruto as he formed a wind sword from nothing for all to see.

'How strong is this kid/Naruto/kun' thought the collective people watching. Naruto once again took of with one sword in hand and readied it to strike.

However Asuma saw this and blocked it with one of his knives, before realising Naruto was overpowering him with one hand, and opted to block with both.

Naruto seeing an opportunity pointed his finger at Asuma 'wind style, pistol' unleashing a condenses burst at Asumas shoulders, and near his knees. Asuma screamed in pain as he dropped his knives and fell to his knees, he looked at Naruto who had his sword at his throat.

"I didn't aim for anything major Asuma, and i hope this relieves any doubts you have about my abilities" Naruto said with a smile as he put his hand over Asuma's eye unblocked the nerves, and helping Asuma to his feet.

"Its fine Naruto, but when did you become so strong". "Through blood and tears" Naruto said sadly as the genin gathered around.

"Wow Naruto-kun, your so strong, how did you do that" Ino said with stars in her eyes.

"He's been training since he was a kid Ino, he told us" Choji recalled as he happily ate his chips.

"Yeah the son of the Yondaime Hokage has to train to fend off his fathers enemies" Shikamaru said as he smirked at Ino's and Asuma's gaping mouths.

"How do you know about Naruto?" Questioned Asuma, while Ino still look star struck 'Yondaime! Naruto's so cool'.

"I told them Asuma, I suppose jiji hasn't told you, I've known for awhile, he is also aware of my skills" answered Naruto. 'Could've warned me dad' thought Asuma.

Naruto hung around for an hour talking with his friends, and also Asuma. The two went over wind manipulation, and the degree of mastery and proficiency that Naruto used in his fight.

Needless to saw, Asuma was surprised to find it was his natural elemant such as himself, but was also surprised of how much he worked on raiton chakra that he could use it to such a degree.

FEW DAYS LATER

"Alright just catch the fucking cat already" said Naruto over the radio headset as Kakashi sweatdropped. "Naruto were doing team training, calm down" spoke Kakashi as he watched Sasuke catch the cat, ending up with him getting scratched up, and a giggling Sakura about how cute they looked together.

"I'm done, im getting us a C rank mission" Naruto sighed and jumped towards his team grabbing each one in a degrading way, Sakura put over his shoulder, and Sasuke by his leg.

"Oh well, I'm starting to get bored aswell" sighed an also tired Kakashi.

HOKAGE TOWER

In a flash of lightning, Naruto appeared in the center of the Hokage office with his two other teamates which he 'graciously' set down on their asses.

"Jiji, im done with cats, and all this other housework shit, i want a C rank at the very least" Naruto said as he sat down on the seat in front of Hiruzen.

"Naruto, I know you may be ready, but what about your team, how would they handle it, they may not be re" reasoned Hiruzen before he was cut off by Naruto, "ready? Maybe not, however with two jonin level ninja on the mission, I dont understand what could go wrong" countered Naruto. Hiruzen leveled a gaze at Naruto enciting tension from Sasuke and Sakura, 'I hope the dobe knows what hes doing' thought Sasuke.

"Fine Naruto, i concede to your point, a simple C rank only has the lowly thug or bandit, bring in Tazuna" roared the Hokage as the door creaked open to reveal an old man in his late 50s with a bottle of sake. Leveling a calculating eye on the three "I dont know about the pink girl or the kid, but the older one looks decent, oh and is this there sensei, he doesnt look half bad, kinda lazy though" spoke Tazuna taking a swig of sake while Kakashi had just entered the room to sweatdrop at the comment about himself, and sigh that Naruto had already acquired a job for them.

Kakashi not one to be put down went into sensei mode, "alright team, um, what was the mission again" innocently smiled Kakashi as he scratched his head and was debriefed by the Hokage about the mission parameters.

"Oh, ok well team meet at the front gate within an hour, pack for a few weeks".

KONOHA FRONT GATE

"Well everyone it took you long enough" said Kakashi as he had been waiting with Naruto for 10 minutes. "No way is that you sensei, your early" spoke Sakura making Kakashi grumble, while Naruto answered back "Sakura, its a real mission, of course he is on time".

Sheepishly she scratched the back of her head.

"Well if you 'Ninja' are done playing around can we go" spoke Tazuna impatiently.

"Give me a minute Tazuna, i have to take inventory of my genin" spoke Kakashi as he went through both Sakura's backpack to find she had just packed clothes and some hair and body treatments and such, while Sasuke packed more of the bare essentials of kunai, food, water, and camping materials.

"Naruto wheres your stuff" questioned Kakashi having a idea of where it already was. "I sealed it into a scroll, and no i only know simple fuinjutsu, I wanted the convenience it provided, sealing is an annoying art that I had no patience for" spoke Naruto.

"Alright then, team 7, move out" Kakashi said starting off enthusiastic, but fading into laziness as he pulled out his book and started giggling making team 7 and Tazuna sweatdrop.

On their way to Wave, Sakura had been non stop asking Tazuna many questions about wave.

"So you mean to tell me you guys don't have shinobi there?" Sakura asked confused. Kakashi having enough of her talking finally said "Sakura, Wave is a small country that doesn't have a need for an army, now take to your position and be vigilant".

Sakura hmmped before responding with a curt "hai".

Down the road was a puddle that did not go unnoticed by Naruto and Kakashi.

"Its been dry for many days huh Kakashi, I wish we could get some rain so it could get cooler out" Naruto spoke in code. "Hmm, yeah Naruto, well weather like this is best for training genins don't you think" replied Kakashi fully delivering his message to Naruto leading him to smirk.

As they walked past the puddle two nin jumped out and shredded Kakashi to pieces leading to a screaming Sakura, frightened Tazuna, defensive Sasuke, and stoic Naruto.

"Lets get the bridge builder already and be done with it" screamed one of the two nin plunging forward. "Naruto! Get them they killed Kakashi-sensei" screamed Sakura. "I'll kill one, but i want you guys to handle the other and keep him alive" spoke Naruto as he walked forward with his hands in his pockets "oh and Sasuke, only start fighting when i kill the other one", "why should i dobe, im the eli.." Sasuke started screaming, but had to kneel down as he was blasted with a large amount of killer intent directed at him.

"Don't question me you child, elites don't claim such, they are given the title after earning it, just because your clan was regarded as such meant shit, if any one was elite, it was Itachi" Naruto said dangerously as Sasuke put in his place 'I'll kill you one day, Naruto' thought Sasuke.

"Ok well lets start shall we mr Kiri shinobi-sans" spoke Naruto with a smirk. Before the kiri shinobi could retort Naruto blasted of and kicked one to a tree lodging the man into in as he then threw a kunai at the chain holding them together.

Leaving the man in the tree to find his bearings, Naruto turned to face the other kiri shinobi.

"I'll kill you for hitting my brother" screeched the other shinobi as he lunged at Naruto furiously swiping. Naruto watched his mild amusment before he held up his finger and with a smile 'futon, pistol'.

The man not understanding what he was doin suddenly flipped around from the force of Naruto's invisible wind bullet piercing the Shinobi's skull and putting momentum into his lifeless body.

Everyone watched in wonder of how easily Naruto dispatched the enemy before he said "well, go get the other one".

Those few words being all the confirmation Sasuke needed, he leapt into battle from the now dislodged and furious kiri shinobi.

"I'll kill you for that" but as the kiri shinobi he was cut off by Sasuke kicking his abdomen enough to skid him across the ground a few feet.

"Your fight is with me now" Sasuke smirked, while Sakura found it so cool and applauded him. Soon enough a fight ensued between the two. Punch for punch and kick for kick they were matched, thinking quickly, Sasuke pulled out some ninja wire attached to a kunai and threw it passed the kiri shinobi.

He proceeded to throw more across the clearing till the kiri shinobi was somewhat enclosed. 'Katon, grand fireball' bellowed Sasuke as he poured alot of chakra into it setting fire to each wire while the giant fireball headed toward the kiri nin.

'Suiton, water encampment wall' spoke the kiri nin with a grin as he blocked the ball of fire creating a mist. Expecting a assault he readied himself.

Hearing a whistling sound he saw Sasuke in the air above him wirling the strings that were set on 'fire, when the fuck did he do that' thought the kiri nin before he was wrapped in the burning wires from all directions, cutting his skin, and cauterizing the wound at the same time leading to shrill screams of pain. Seeing no option he resigned his fate having lost the stamina to the pain, but also remembering his brother being so easily defeater at the hands of that blond guy.

"Good job team, I see i left the situation in good hands, good call on letting the other live Naruto, Sasuke i see your tired nice fight" Kakashi said as he lazily strolled towards the living kiri nin.

"Now i see that your Gozu and Meizu, missing chunin level nin of kiri, would you like to tell me who hired you" spoke Kakashi with an eye smile unerving the last brother, but not losing his spirit spat in Kakashi's direction "fuck off".

"Very well, i believe interrogation is in order" hummed Kakashi as he was about to drag the kiri nin into the forest before Naruto offered his assistance "Kakashi, let me see him" Naruto spoke walking towards him.

With an eye smile Kakashi handed the man over. What happened next unerved everyone. Going through handseals he slammed on the floor 'summoning'.

In a poof was a dragon standing a 8 ft. With an even longer body, he was red in color "Draco, i want you to eat him , but don't chew, just swallow him" commanded Naruto, "hai Naruto-sama spoke draco as he went towards the down shinobi who was struck in fear at seeing the mystical beast, but was devoured in one gulp.

"Hey dobe! I thought you said to keep him alive" spoke Sasuke in agitation as both Sakura and Tazuna were frightened at the scene.

"Umm Naruto, I hope theres a good reason" spoke Kakashi 'his personal summonings are dragons, amazing' thought Kakashi at the same time.

"Well you see the insides off a dragon are always superheated because they are either fire or lightning natured, therefore the man in here is experiencing a sort of hell all in the darkness, slowly being cooked for the inside out" spoke Naruto as he patted Draco's stomach, "by the way, spit him out Draco".

"As you with Naruto-sama" spoke Draco as he regurgitated the kiri nin. He was steaming and his mind was spinning faster then ever. "Well shinobi-san, are you ready to talk, spoke Naruto with an unnerving smile.

"Hai! Please don't do it again, that hell, i was burning, i was being cooked, eve.." But as the kiri nin was talking Naruto slapped him "tell me who sent you and who else is out there" threatened Naruto as he made Draco come closer eliciting a yelp from the kiri nin again.

"Gato has sent me, and I am also working with Zabuza Momochi" he yelled right before Draco was signaled to eat him again, "go eat the other one aswell" Naruto commanded as Draco eagerly did his task and bowed before puffing back to the dragon realm.

"Zabuza Momochi huh, what a mess" spoke Kakashi thinking about the apponent at hand "yeah, however I would like to test myself against the man" Naruto idly thought out loud as Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Well Tazuna you better explain yourself" spoke Kakashi with an intense glare. Tazuna went on to tell them about the state of the country and what Gato has done to the land, bringing sorrow to all. In all this we could see the different reactions from the group 'I cant let Naruto surpass me, I must surpass Naruto to surpass my brother thought Sasuke with a determined face.

'I'll go wherever Sasuke-kun goes' thought the scared Sakura. 'Sounds like my kind of mission, I'll help liberate Wave, they don't deserve that' stongly thought Naruto with an angry smirk. "Well team, what do you want to do" spoke Kakashi.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Well there she is, that the brigde in all its glory" proclaimed a proud Tazuna from the boat. "Thats amazing Tazuna, how long did it take to make it to this point?"Asked an amazed Sakura.

"More time then it should have, more then it should have" spoke Tazuna somewhat downtrodden.

"Well here we are, good luck Tazuna, shinobi-sans" spoke the sailer before he took off towards the mist once again.

"Well team lets move out" commanded Kakashi.

As they walked down the river path, Naruto heard something comming from his right and threw a kunai into the foliage where they heard a yelp of some sorts.

Sakura rushed to see that it was a white bunny, that she took into her arms and started to yell at Naruto at for harming the seemingly harmless bunny.

Kakashi and Naruto felt a something was amiss 'why is there a white rabbit when winter is so far away' was the common thought between the two.

As they both heard a whizzing noise Kakashi yelled "get down" while Naruto formed his wind sword in hand and proceeded to block the giant Circling cleaver before the owner appeared before him and gipped the handle.

"I didn't expect to see you 'Sharingan no Kakashi' but i definitely didn't expect to find someone so young block my 'Kubikiribochi' with just pure chakra manipulation, it seems I'll have fun yet" spoke Zabuza with a smirk yet inside he was on edge 'how the fuck am i supposed to deal with this alone, Kakashi was bad enough, but now this kid seems to be just as strong'.

Naruto seeing the hesitation in Zabuza kicked him into the chest while holding up his finger 'raiton, death beam', and unleashed a huge torrent of lighting that Zabuza faded away from leaving a mizu bunshin to take the blow.

'What the fuck, that came from his finger without hanseals? What is this kid' thought a apprehensive Zabuza. "Kakashi stay back and deal with that girl hiding in the trees over there, I want Zabuza, don't kill her though" spoke Naruto with confidence.

"Sure Naruto, you guys defend Tazuna" commanded Kakashi as he sped off after the nin in hiding gaining wide eyes from both Zabuza and the nin in question.

"Hey kid, how did you know!" Spoke an angered Zabuza. "I sensed another presense, but hers is more subdued, i feel no bloodlust, just concern?" Spoke Naruto a bit confused.

"Hmm, well enough, lets continue" Zabuza's voice echoed through the mist after Naruto heard him say 'hidden mist jutsu'.

Kakashi had landed in front of the nin wearing a hunter nin mask.

"Now I don't think you will come quietly spoke Kakashi, while the hunter nin pulled out some senbon. 'I suppose not' Kakashi sighed.

Naruto lifted his hand in a sweeping motion 'futon, great breakthrough' clearing the field of the mist revealed Zabuza poised to strike at Tazuna. However before he could go through with his action Naruto charged his nerves woth raiton chakra and sped off delivering a kick to Zabuza's face and sending him back to the middle of the river.

'Shit he's fast, i couldn't see him, I'll get him this time thought, my reflexs should keep up' thought Zabuza as he rubbed his chin. Naruto sped of once again only to block Naruto's 'futon sword' " your sword seems to be able to take chakra blows well, even as sharp as my 'futon sword' is your sword is unrelenting, but how does it handle heat" spoke Naruto with glee as his 'futon sword' converted into a 'raiton sword' and started to melt into the 'Kubikiribochi'.

'Shit this kid is annoying' thought Zabuza infuriated. There battle went on with Zabuza and Naruto clipping away at eachother's swords, with the 'Kubikiribochi' becoming duller and beong chipped away piece by piece.

Realising it was only a matter of time, Zabuza leapt back going through mulitple handsigns 'suiton, giant vortex'. Naruto seeing the giant vortex of water headed toward him gathered his 'futon sword in his other hand, 'futon, getsuga tensho' released a straight wave of wind chakra followed by 'raiton, getsuga tensho'.

The wind chakra cut stright through the vortex making the torent split into two shafts of water that crashed on either side of Naruto as his lightning getsuga headed straight for Zabuza, who lifted his sword to try to cut the wave.

However in shock his sword was melted down the middle giving Zabuza an idea of what might happen to him, so he cut the chakra to his feet and narrowly dodged the wave by sinking into the deep.

'Well these ice mirrors are rather annoying' thought Kakashi as he pulled out a senbon and lifted his leaf head band off his eye to be able to use the 'Chidori'.

A loud chirping noise was heard as Kakashi sped to each mirror destroying each one and leaving an astonished face behind the mask of the fake hunter nin. Kakashi finally arrived to the mirror of the hunter nin plunging his chidori into the abdomen of his foe, not killing her, but disabling her.

'Well that wasn't that hard, got to check up on Naruto to see how hes doing' thought Kakashi before shunshining towards everyone with the hunter nin under his arm unconscious.

Zabuza emerged from the depths disgruntled to say the least, however he was given a time to rest as he rested whatever was left of the 'Kubikiribochi' onto his back and got into a taijutsu stance.

Naruto immediately releases his swords and sped to Zabuza making him block a punch woith his bisep but instantly regret it before his arm was shut down 'what the fuck!'.

"I shut down all the nerves in the arm" explained Naruto before he ruthlessly beat Zabuza, giving him an array of unusable body parts until he had to drag him to shore from not being able to sustain himself any longer and grabbed his sword on the way from being lost forever.

"Well Naruto, I'm really proud of your progress, that was a very clean fight" praised Kakashi with his trademark eye smile.

"Thanks kakashi, Tazuna wheres your house so we can question these two?" Questioned Naruto. "Umm about 30 minutes from here" said Tazuna pointed down the road as Kakashi and Naruto started to drag the two immobilized prisoners with them.

'I didn't get to fight, how is it Naruto beat someone that strong, it shouldn't be possible!' Sasuke thought angrily as he trudged along with the group.


End file.
